But I'm Already a Wizard!
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Harry Kurosuji is the only wizard in a long time to attend the magical academy. So, what is this place called Hogwarts searching for him? Who is Harry Potter, for that matter?


**************But I'm Already a Wizard!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros. I do not own anything of the recently unleashed OVA called Little Witch Academia. LWA was created by Studio Trigger for Anime Mirai 2013, and was created and directed by Yoh Yoshinari and written by Masahiko Otsuka. I only own this oddness of a crossover...

**Author's Note:** Now, this is another look of magic and comparing it to the world of Harry Potter... and one boy who believes magic can be accomplished by anybody if you just put your heart in it. One last note is watching the OVA; the ages that the girls are portrayed will be around thirteen to fifteen. But that's what I believed watching the OVA short. Hopefully the rumor I heard of it becoming a six episode continuation becomes true so we can get more LWA info!

**May 1, 2013:** One part of this crossover was just recently added after I sent an email requesting a new category for Little Witch Academia in the Anime/Manga section. Thus far, this is the only LWA story and it's even a crossover-type with Harry Potter. This story was re-uploaded because there were annoying errors when it comes to clicking the links into this crossover category. Also fired off a support email to the FFN Staff.

So yeah... sorry for the problems those who tried to read this but couldn't (I get your PMs and read them). While I was up at re-uploading this, I sought to correct some grammar problems and re-write certain plot holes I found...

* * *

**Prologue**

Akko woke up when someone gently roused her from her pillow (which was a large library book). "Akko, you should study if you're going to ace the exams in two weeks," spoke a male voice.

The brunette groaned. "I'm trying but it's so boring."

"And why are you at the academy, then?"

The person that woke her up was a boy, the first wizard to join the institution mainly of witches-in-training in over a hundred years. Not that there was nothing wrong with a wizard, although not many males become inspired to become a trained magical. The boy taking a seat next to Akko was the result of the school's principle finding him after detecting a powerful burst of magical energy near the Leyline the school was founded on, abandoned and surrounded by lingering magical forces as an infant.

But his background was a mystery to many the day he was found. The force of energy that surrounded him reeked of death. But there was a type of magical shielding on him that depicted that someone tried to protect his very life. This force was attributed to that of love. His magic was not unlike the magic of the world; it was different, but at the same time harmonized with the magical energy of the lands. And as he grew up an orphan, looked after by a woman who eventually adopted him as her son, his skills with the arcane were astonishing; like a second Shiny Chariot.

"You know why, Harry!"

He has black hair in an ahoge-styled mess of locks. His eyes were mostly the main attraction by many girls his age in school; they were a rich shade of green, many would often wonder if his eyes were actually unblemished, beautiful gemstones of emerald itself. Many a girl his age would blush seeing his eyes, his handsome looks, and his aura was so full of compassion and friendliness. It was hard NOT to dislike the wizard. In the school, he stood out in the crowd because of his school uniform.

He wore white slacks with a matching white gentleman's blouse with folded cuffs. Over that he wore a type of classical-styled gray vest with a single large gold button keeping it closed. He wore a green tie that ended into splits like a tied ribbon. His shoes were polished, the acceptable type for dance halls. His wizard's hat was also white with a green sash around the base and holds a black clip. He also wore a green belt with a green scarf tucked in the left of his hip; it is tied in a knot and hangs loose down to two inches past the kneecap.

"Yeah I know. You told me the story about Shiny Chariot."

And Harry Kurosuji (named by his adopted mom) too was amused but inspired by Shiny Chariot. While many would look down on Akko because of her – what many call – obsession, Harry supported her. And he had once told her that magic is magic, and that it all depends on who you wish to be as you grow older. Despite the real facts taught by the school, Harry was an oddity by many. But Harry did his best learning to control his magical powers alongside his peers.

"Hey girls, found her asleep," he calls over to Lotte and Sucy, two of Akko's best friends in the school.

"Really, again...? Akko, you know better," said Lotte, a girl with short orange hair who wore glasses. She was the studious witch of the group. Sucy, the resident potions maker, just smiles as usual slinking next to Harry. Many would say she was a Goth.

Harry knew the pale lavender-haired girl was really eccentric at times; like that one time she fed poison to a dangerous beast the invaded Luna Nova's dungeons and it not only dissolved away, its melted corpse burned a hole in the stone floor and the next few floors beneath. Then again, even he found it to be slightly disgusting witnessing it all happen before him and the other two (and Diana and their friends).

"So, Harry, are you at all worried about the exams in two weeks?"

"Not much. I may slack a bit but I'm sure to get a passing grade. I just worry for Akko-chan is all."

Akko smiles to the boy, a light blush forming. Lotte just giggles to herself.

"Harry, do you mind helping me with something?" Sucy requests politely enough.

"Uh... what is it this time?"

"Just something simple," she says with a widening grin.

"Something simple, Sucy? The last time you tested something on me, half the older students tried to rape me."

Lotte bursts out laughing, recalling what Harry was talking about and earned a blushing glare from the boy. Harry was referring to the **Nekomimi Incident**, where one of Sucy's test potions had him lose his human ears, but gain cat ears in place, and grow a cat tail from his tail bone. After that chaotic week in his life, he learned half the older girls in the school (excluding the adults, mind you) had a _cat boy fetish_. Diana, something of a study rival, if one can call it such, had fun taking blackmail photos with her camera during that week. He still never managed to destroy ALL the photo evidence...

"It won't hurt you, Harry. I promise," Sucy tells the dark-haired wizard.

"What's what I'm worried about," Harry replies, but eventually agrees to her request, despite Akko and Lotte giggling behind his back.

Hanna and Barbara were in the library, overhearing the conversation and both girls smirked, as the academy's Goth potioneer pretty much splashed the academy's only guy within miles of the campus grounds with a bluish shimmer liquid. POOF!

"What the hell happened to me?"

When the smoke cleared, Lotte blushed brightly now. Akko's hands were to her mouth in shock, eyes wide. And Sucy smiles uneasily now. In his seat, was a shotafied Harry Kurosuji. The bad news is while he had de-aged to the age shotacons would love cute young boys, Harry's clothes weren't affected by the potion.

"I've become a shota!" the now nine year old Harry cries.

Thank the gods the librarian was currently at lunch so she wouldn't hear the shouting going on in the library.

=0=0=0=

It's been a week since the **Shota Incident**, and those same girls who liked cat boys now wanted to hug and cuddle the crap out of him. Some girls with... ahem, good chest sizes, made the cuddling marshmallow hell. Diana was laughing to herself, very amused by the chaos that Harry Kurosuji could bring to the school. Some of the teachers took pity for the only wizard in a school filled with witches. Thankfully Sucy managed to reverse the experimental potion of hers and Harry had returned to his normal age of fourteen years old. Next time she wanted something; he'd use Akko as his human shield (and risk smacks to the head later).

Of course, while all was (somewhat) well in a school that teaches magic to those who desire to be a magical, in another universe much like Earth but with vastly different lands, continents, and etcetera, an old man with one too many bloody words in his name was perplexed. Ever since it was discovered Harry Potter had vanished from the Dursleys after being left there fourteen years ago today, Albus Percival Wuffric Brian Dumbledore sought all the magic in Hogwarts trying to find the missing Boy-Who-Lived.

Fourteen years of searching and nothing could be found of young Harry. 1991 he nearly lost the Philosopher's Stone to Tom who was hiding as a wraith or a leech of former Professor Quirrel. Beforehand, the school suffered from the death of a student; a bright young girl who Minerva in the short time knowing her commented she was like Lily Potter reincarnated. Hermione Granger was teased for her smarts, and it was a wonder why she wasn't in Ravenclaw. When the troll had invaded the school, it had wandered from the dungeons. They knocked it out cold, but were too late to prevent it from murdering Miss Granger whose body was found crushed like a fleshy bottle of muggle toothpaste.

The Ministry simply erased the minds of the Grangers making them believe they never had a daughter in the first place, thus "covering up" the death. Albus was peeved when he learned that because of the teasing and the scornful remarks from young Ronald Weasley and two of his friends in Gryffindor House after a Charms Class prior to the Halloween Feast held that night; while some would say it was his fault Hermione was killed, most would play the Pureblood versus Muggleborn card. The boy overall was lazy, wanted to play chess, obsessed over Quiddich, and was the first Weasley to ever be held back. Molly's motherly anger was feared, you know.

Then Ginerva Weasley died when the Chamber of Secrets opened up the year after. The family was traumatized over the girl's death. The school was closed for a whole year before the Chamber was found, her body (or what remained) recovered, and the Basilisk destroyed (after it had killed more than two hundred trained Aurors; again Alastor Moody was the savior in the end getting the lucky kill). This year, the Ministry was brought up with the idea of reviving the Tri-Wizard Tournament, to promote friendship with Beubaxtons and Durmstrang. Hogwarts would be the host of the tournament when everybody in the Wizengamot agreed to it.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he calls to his visitor.

The door opens and in walks Sirius Black.

Yes, I said Sirius Black. As in Azkaban prison escapee Sirius Black. The traitor to the Potter Family during the Wizarding War with the Dark Lord Voldemort, Death Eater and murderer of a group of muggles and Peter Pettigrew.

Nah!

Sirius Black WAS imprisoned, but in 1989, some years after the mysterious disappearance of Harry Potter, Minerva stumbled upon supposed-to-be-dead Peter Pettigrew trying to steal food from the hidden kitchens one cold December night. With her skills Minerva incarcerated the man and raised the alarm. Turns out Peter betrayed the Potters and tried to shift all the blame on Sirius while escaping into the London sewers as a dirty rat (his Animagus form).

The Ministry suffered greatly for this miscarriage of injustice, especially when it was Bartimus Crouch Sr. who convinced former Minister Bagnold to send Sirius to Azkaban without a trial. The man killed himself because of the shame brought down on him when he was fired. Sirius was freed, and because in a sense he was never "fired" from his job as an Auror he had YEARS of paychecks to cash in with the monetary damages paid to him by the Ministry as an apology.

"How are you, Sirius?"

"Tired. I spent a week looking through my family library."

"I hope you were careful, Sirius," said Dumbledore, concerned.

The man had recovered from his brief stay in Azkaban, but the signs would forever be with him. If it weren't for his Animagus form (that which Dumbledore knows only once free from the hounding press that day he walked free), Sirius would have been brain-dead...

"Moony kept me fed. I wonder if he was born a woman but trapped in a man's body with his consistent mothering," the man complains.

Dumbledore found that amusing, since a smile is brought to his face.

"I believe I may have found something that can help us find Prongslet," Sirius told Dumbledore, the earlier mirth gone and replaced with seriousness. "It's a lengthy spell, but if it works, I can finally introduce myself to my godson."

And Sirius shows Dumbledore the book where he found this particular spell...

* * *

**Well... it was BOUND to happen. I just thought of it first... heheheh. Much like my other story **_Storm Chasers_**, this is to finally rid of annoying plot bunnies that won't stop biting** (although I have since been working on this ever since I saw LWA's OVA on YouTube a day after its little premier during the Anime Mirai 2013)**. So, what do you think of this? Does it sound interesting?**


End file.
